Hear No Evil, See No Evil, Speak No Evil
by Seth da Hooded Bandit
Summary: A horrifying car crash results in Antonio, Francis, and Gilbert each being afflicted each with a disability: muteness, blindness, and deafness. De-anon from the kinkmeme. Minor FrUK, PruCan, and Spamano. T for Language.


**_Author's Note:_ Since I was a little bored of not writing, I decided to fill out a prompt for the kinkmeme. I hope I did enough to satisfy the prompt. Nevertheless, enjoy. :)**

_**Prompt: **_**"I'm requesting for a Dark!AU based on the literal lifestyles of one being blind, deaf, and mute. I'd like France, Spain, and Prussia diagnosed with one of each from the same accident."**

**(Bonus: Two characters become jealous of each other's advantages.)**

* * *

_Sometimes he just couldn't believe how much their lives had changed. It took almost no time at all, and yet it left such a big impact on them, an impact that he was no longer dared to hope was temporary._

_Traumatic flickers of memories of the accident never strayed too far from his mind, though such things didn't seem to bother Francis and Gilbert as much. He was jealous, tragic to admit, of their luck. They didn't remember a thing until they were informed of the events at the hospital while they were lying in their beds._

_Antonio remembered it all though, which was proof that his disability wasn't gained like his friends had obtained theirs._

* * *

They were having a day out, planning on heading down to the beach to check out the men and ladies alike, drink some alcohol, and have a relaxing day in the sun away from the dramas of their office jobs. Somehow, the blond and brunet had allowed their albino friend to take the wheel and drive them down there.

It wasn't his intention to get them in a crash...

He had received a text from his boyfriend, Matthew, during the trip and they had been nearing higher ground. Gilbert had tried to send a reply, and Francis and himself were conversing too intensely to really notice that he had his eyes of the road. He was slowly swerving over to the opposite lane, with a large shipping truck approaching off in the distance, and once the pair in the back had noticed and shouted at Gil a "look out-!", the German-speaker had cut the wheel too hard and sent them over the steep side of the road. The car flipped four times before stopping upside down, screaming filling the car until all but one voice stopped.

Antonio, the lone screamer, sore and feeling a hard throb against his skull, ribs, arms, and leg, unbuckled his seatbelt and moved to where he could sit. It was hot and heavy in the overturned car, and he hadn't yet processed that he needed to attempt to call 911. He was too distracted by the sight of Francis and Gilbert, blood and wounds caking both. But what frightened him was not that, but the fact that they were limp, corpse-like.

'_They're dead...'_ he immediatley thought, _'...they're both dead...!' _

His next was, _'How am I still alive...? How am I not dead?!' _

Antonio was overwhelmed by everything, the pain, the assumption that his friends were dead, the fact that he was alive, and screamed uncontrollably. He continued screaming even as the rescue people pried open the doors to the car, and had to literally drag him out and lay him down on a stretcher.

They took Francis and Gilbert as well, despite his protests that both were dead. The EMS people wouldn't believe him.

The ride to the hospital was hard, even if Antonio slept most of the way. He often believed that sleeping cured the pain - and there was no reason that this should be an exception. Except he was haunted by the painful memories of the crash, the sights of the blood and his friends bodies mangled and broken. He had awaken to scream from the horrors of the dream...but nothing would come out. At first, he had assumed that he had lost his voice from all the screaming he did earlier. But, after several attempts of trying to speak, he just...couldn't. His body had suppressed his speaking ability, and at the same time...Antonio felt as if he was too overwhelmed to even accomplish speaking. There was so much he wanted to say, and yet so much of what he wanted to say were things that he wanted to never say. The pain, the terror, the trauma, he didn't want to vocalize it. So, once his feeble attempts were abandoned, he simply gave up trying altogether.

Once he was carried into the hospital, he was hooked up to machines and was examined thoroughly for damage. They told him what he needed to be treated for, but he gave no audible answer. Some of them questioned if he could talk, but he merely shook his head. They didn't bother forcing him, they decided he would be more comfortable not speaking.

After a couple days of lying in bed, shattered at the heart with the ever-lingering thought of his dead friends, one of the doctors had corrected him of this assumption.

"Misters Francis and Gilbert are both alive, we've already treated them and made them aware of their situations," she said.

With that, Antonio gave her a hopeful smile. He still was unable to speak again, but now he had begun to accept his muteness, sort of. A few days wasn't really a decent amount of times to take this situation all in.

"However," she said slowly, to which Antonio's grin fell of his cheeks. "They're both fairly healthy, but now Francis is blind and Gilbert is deaf."

Mute, blind, and deaf. What a trio they must be. How could they have obtained all this with one car crash?

"If you'd like, you can get up from bed and pay each a visit. They need to stay in their beds for now, but you're welcome to move around now. But, please be careful, and I'll walk with you, just in case."

Antonio nodded, and slowly moved to stand, finding himself somewhat shocked at how strange it felt to stand again. The doctor stood near him, steadying him, and led him down the hallway at a sluggard pace.

He got to see Gilbert first. The albino was propped up against the pillows of his bed, wires and IVs and the likes connected to him. He looked over once Antonio came in and grinned, "Hey Toni, glad to see you're okay."

Antonio nodded, only able to give him a smile as a response.

"You know you don't have to stay silent for my sake, Toni. I'll learn how to read lips."

At once, the Spaniard's happy expression changed to one of sadness.

"Toni?" The doctor who was watching over Gilbert scrawled a quick note for him to read, and watching his friend's red eyes read the message, he felt his face fall even more. The deaf albino looked anguished, "Oh Toni...I'm sorry, I didn't know."

He shook his head, giving him a small smile of understanding, and the two gave each other a goodbye, and the brunet went to Francis's room next.

Francis was proving more difficult to communicate with. Antonio had approached his bedside, and hesitantly grabbed onto the blond's hand.

"Wha-?! Who- Toni is that you?"

Antonio nodded before he remembered that Francis couldn't see him. Francis's blue eyes seemed blank, but they were still open. They didn't look directly up at Antonio, but they followed the tilt of Francis's face to turn towards him. He could only respond by running his thumb over the back of the his friend's hand.

"Toni...? Why aren't you saying anything...? What's wrong?"

The doctor who was accompanying Antonio said to him, "He's become mute, Francis."

At once, Francis's mouth fell open and he looked distraught, "Toni..." The brunet knelt before Francis's bed and placed a palm on his cheek, letting him know where he was.

The blond whispered, "There you are...oh God, Toni. How will we learn to communicate?" He placed a palm on Antonio's face in return, feeling the same bitter feeling of hard hopelessness.

They had stayed in the hospital for another week before they were released. Between the three of them, they decided to all stay together in one apartment. With two people able to see, hear, and speak respectively, they decided that they could work things out if they managed to stay together.

* * *

A year had passed ever since they agreed to the idea.

Things were gradually growing easier to deal with. Francis was growing more aware of his surroundings, and he claimed that he could sort of sense where people were in a room around him and that his hearing was keen enough to where a slight sound of movement of the body told him what the person he was speaking to was thinking. Gilbert was now a master at reading lips, so he could successfully hold up conversations again, though when it came to not being able to read lips, he would rely on text. Antonio was largely unchanged, though he always carried a phone around that he could type into, and that had a voice prompter read the text aloud, so that he could show the message to Gilbert and Francis could hear it from wherever he was.

Francis, though he had protested against it, had obtained a seeing-eye dog, which now lived at the house with all of them. He had refused to walk around with cane, and he also backed his argument by saying that he would rarely be alone, since normally one of them was at home with him.

Gilbert, in return, was made aware that the dog could be used as a hearing assistance, though he gave the same argument against it's usefulness. He had also promised to get some sort of hearing aid by the next month, though he was pushing it off with his pridefulness - as he felt that he could go through life reading lips.

Antonio, yet again, remained largely unchanged. He did most of the running around for errands while the other two stayed at the house. The trio all agreed that he had the most advantage alone, as he could both see and hear perfectly fine. If he had to speak, he had his phone with him at all times, to which he could give people his excuse for his silentness and whatever information was being talked about; and, he could text Gilbert if he needed either him or Francis to do something. He didn't mind doing the shopping and the likes, he figured that he should take advantage of what he did have in order to help his friends.

But...it was safe to say that not everything was all peaceful and happy in their house.

"I'm sick of hearing that! For someone who's deaf, you sure do talk a lot!"

"Shut up you idiot! At least you're able to actually hear yourself!"

Francis and Gilbert were standing, face to face, each somewhat glaring at the other. Francis, since he hadn't been blind his whole life, still managed to look menacing to the albino who was ready to fight. Antonio was in the kitchen at hearing the outburst, and quickly headed over to see his two friends in position to duke it out.

"I can't stand your wailing about how you can't hear! At least you can _see_! I'd give anything to trade with your ungrateful hide! I'm so fucking sick of not being able to see myself in the mirror, not being able to dress or take care of myself correctly, stumbling over every little thing because _I can't see! _I can't look look at anyone or anything! I can't admire my beautiful Arthur anymore and I can't help thinking that he doesn't want a blind man anymore! You know nothing about what it's like to not see!" Francis shouted bitterly.

"Oh whatever! I'd gladly trade with you so that I could hear! You clearly don't take advantage of it enough! How would you like it if you could never truly hear anyone ever again! I can't even truly look at someone because I have to watch their lips! You have to see everyone looking so motherfucking sorry just because you have a goddamn disability, and it isn't fair! I can't hear my Matthew say anything to me ever again, I can't hear him whisper his cute little words to me, and if he's upset, I don't know why have the time - so I just assume he can't bother to put up with me anymore! You're stupid if you think you want to be deaf!" Gilbert snapped back.

Antonio thought his heart couldn't be more pained, hearing his friends scream in jealousy of one another. He had the urge to curl up in a blanket, close his eyes and shove his hands over his ears. He could gladly take their disabilities if he didn't have to hear them argue like this.

"Sometimes I wish I never woke up from that accident!"

"Same here! Antonio's so damn lucky that he doesn't have to deal with what we have to!"

His eyes shot open, his heart practically snapping in half.

"I'd rather go through life without ever saying anything again!" Francis's eyes were reddening up, tears springing forth from his frustration. Gilbert's state was exactly the same.

"I'd rather die than live pathetically like this!"

At the sound of Gilbert's harsh sentence leaving his lips, Antonio charged forward and hooked one of his arms around each of his friend's necks, and brought them together in a group hug.

"Toni...?" they chorused. Gilbert and Francis could both tell in their respective ways that he was crying. He smacked each of them on their shoulders, causing both releasing an noise of discomfort, angry that they could let their disabilities turn them against each other.

Francis curled his palm over Antonio's hand, and said, "I didn't mean it...I was just frustrated..."

Gilbert nodded, "Same here, we don't resent you or anything. We were upset and caught up in the yelling..."

Antonio so badly wanted to say how that they had started this new life together by making use of each other's advantages, and that they had to keep that in mind, but Gilbert and Francis picked up on it before he could pull his phone out to type the words.

"He's right, you know?"

"Yeah, we're still the same trio we used to be."

The Spaniard managed a small smile, and pulled his friends closer, feeling a little bit happier.

* * *

_Antonio still had his lingering jealousies every once in a while, but he imagined that Francis and Gilbert had their own as well. _

_It would be a hard life to live, as three years of living with one another had already proven to be difficult, but their disabilities were part of who they were. Nothing could change that. Though he still silently prayed to God for some miracle to befall he and his friends, things became easier and easier. _

_Arthur and Matthew both hadn't separated from their respective loved ones, and for the most part, they acted like nothing had happened to their beloveds. And for Antonio's case, Lovino could now tell just about everything from simply the way Antonio was looking at him. It was a great time to be with someone. _

_Francis, Gilbert, and himself had continued to grow closer and closer together. They went out and did things together and had fun, just like they used to. Though it wasn't exactly the same as before, to them it was just as good, because they were still the same trio of mischievous morons that they'd always been together. _

_Once a trio, always a trio._

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! Let me know what you thought! **_


End file.
